El Amor de un Clon
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Resumen: “Yo no era el…Nunca lo supe hasta que lo vi… El ya es feliz… Doy mi vida por el…Al fin y al cabo… Solo soy un Clon.” ItaDei Vs ItaDei Dedicado a Puppet Master n.n


_Advertencias: Muerte de personaje y posible- no se desde dónde le vean ustedes- Lime_

_Amor & Tragedia_

_Dedicado: _**Damn Puppenspiel**

_Gomene! Se que llevo meses sin actualizar ningún fic pero este se lo prometí a un amigo, a mi amigo Puppet Master, espero te agrade TOT_

XxX

Dentro de la cueva akatsuki un azabache estaba acostado en su cama y alado estaba un rubio durmiendo placidamente en su pecho después de haber terminado su sesión de amor el menor quedo cansado y decidió tomar una siesta.

Pero el azabache se quedo pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Deidara, o más el clon de Deidara.

-Flash Back-

Era una mañana normal de invierno, amanecían dos cuerpos después de haber hecho sexo, el rubio como siempre se levanto antes y se vistió y luego lo encaro- Es bueno….-acomodándose el pelo-Tener sexo sin tener que preocuparnos por sentimientos ¿no crees?

Itachi asintió dándole un beso en sus labios aunque era una vil mentira pues Itachi amaba con desenfreno al rubio, pero Deidara no, de hecho se metía con todos los akatsukis.

El rubio se fue a una misión, pero en esa misión le capturaron unos guardias de feudales, remplazándolo por un clon….

End Flash Back.

Povs Itachi

"_Cuando llegaste a mi habitación diciéndome que no sabias donde estabas pero bien que me recordabas me empecé a reír de ti a lo cual tu lloraste, no entendí por que, era momento para que me golpearas o insultaras y no lo hiciste, solo te acurrucaste en mi pecho y me lanzaste el peor embrujo de todos, me dijiste "Te amo""_

_Me quede sorprendido quizás hasta estúpido, ¿Será que mis sueños se realizaban?_

Fue en ese momento que vi através de ti y observe que era un clon iba a replicar pero al parecer tu no lo sabias tu solo habías sido creado para amar, para amarme.

_El tiempo paso y yo te fui observando era muy raro era lo contrario de Deidara, te gustaba todo lo lindo y eras más cariñoso, y claro, un completó holgazán pero eso pronto lo solucione._

_Al parecer también eras virgen, por lo que tu primera relación sexual no fue la más linda._

_Yo pensaba que no eras virgen, pero si lo eras, quizás no debía haber entrado a tu habitación esa noche bajarte el pantalón y meter mi miembro excitado ahí, pues lloraste rápidamente al sentir eso, además de que salio sangre, y claro… me sentí un completo violador._

_Tu en cambio me perdonaste dijiste que lo que había pasado solo había sido un arranque de hormonas mío, si yo hubiera sido tu, le hubiera arrancado los sesos a ese violador._

_Y el maldito tiempo pasó y con ello me enamore más de ti, de hecho me había olvidado del verdadero Deidara y ahora solo me concentraba en ti, era como algo que yo debía proteger con mi vida._

_Yo te amo Deidara._

Mi otro Deidara.

End Povs Itachi

Itachi se levanto para ir a dar un paseo un rato al bosque y de paso traer comida para su rubio pues seguramente estaría hambriento después de aquella noche de placer, cuando justo enfrente…

-Uhn…Itachi…a….yu…dame...-el verdadero Deidara había aparecido justo enfrente de el, casi a morir estaba débil y tenia hemorragia interna había logrado escapar-Solo quiero que sepas…que…sie…siempre….-escupió sangre- siempre te ame…-cayo al piso exhausto.

Itachi fue a ayudarle y le cargo… Deidara abrió levemente sus ojos y susurro: Bésame…como nunca más lo harás…

Itachi le hizo caso y beso sus labios, le beso con cariño mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, como si no quisiera perderlo.

Mientras tanto:…

En una ventana que daba justo a la escena de el verdadero Deidara e Itachi. El clon miraba todo, como si fuera lo peor que había podido ver, su corazón estaba roto, pero el sabia con el tiempo supo, que el no era Deidara, solo era una replica de el muy bien hecha que podía sentir sentimientos y ser como un humano cualquiera, aunque no lo era.

Se recostó en la cama fría y empezó a llorar, la tristeza lo embriago… al ser un clon era muy débil ante los sentimientos negativos, pronto su corazón se fue deteniendo hasta dar su último latido de vida pero antes de ello susurro: Doy mi vida por la de El.

XxX

El verdadero Deidara empezó a reanimarse su cuerpo ahora estaba reaccionando quizás había una ligera esperanza de vida, Itachi la aprovecho y le llevo al medico donde gracias a su rapidez pudieron atenderle.

Fue entonces donde sintió una brisa un poco rara, unos susurros recordó:

-¡El clon!-Fue hacia la cueva akatsuki debía verle y hablar con el, quizás…era hora de volver a la normalidad.

XxX

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué había pasado?

Ahora miraba la realidad. Uno por el otro. Deidara-clon quizás había visto la escena y sintió que su misión había acabado, lo que llevo a que su corazón se detuviese y pronto se estuviese haciendo cenizas.

Itachi abrazaba ese cuerpo frágil que alguna vez fue suyo, no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse lo peor, lo tomo con delicadeza y se acerco a un lago donde al rubio le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, el lago era profundo.

Beso su frente seguido de unas palabras: Siempre te voy a amar…-después de ello lo deposito suavemente en el agua, el rubio fue cayendo lentamente hasta que la oscuridad del agua ya no dejo ver más a ese hermoso ser.

Itachi lloro mientras le veía irse, el había sido el causante de su muerte. Jamás podría olvidar eso, jamás podría olvidar al ser que cautivo su corazón.

_Un simple Clon De su Amor…_

_¿Liked? ¡Bueno dejen reviews! ¡Entiendan que llevo tiempo sin actualizar! xP_


End file.
